A Love Hate Relationship
by YUGottaBSoMean
Summary: Rachel and Finn have been living next to each other since the day they were born. Rachel had a secret crush on Finn for years but was afraid to tell him so she pretended to hate him. Finn had always hated Rachel until one day... when a new light shines.
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Hate Relationship Chapter 1**

**Summary: **Rachel and Finn have been living next to each other since the day they were born but it was no fairytale. Rachel had had a secret crush on Finn for years but pretending to hate him, because she is afraid to tell him the truth. Finn had always hated Rachel, until on day… when a new light shins. Finn starts to feel things for her that he never though was possible, he can't even look at her with out smiling and it was making him sick, not to be with her, but as far as he know he has no chance because she hates him as much as he hated her before. But as time goes on will Finn be able to hide his feelings for Rachel?

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

Finn's POV:

Summers almost over. That means back to school. And worse again, it means I have to deal with Berry again. For the last 17 year she has been living next door to me and she has been nothing but annoying. I'm just thankful her parents took her away this summer, they probably felt bad for the neighbours. She would leave her window open, and everyone could hear her singing, it was just awful, I stopped having my friends over, I didn't want them to have to go through the pain. After all it's bad enough I have to hear her. Why can't she just stay wherever the hell she went! It would make my life a whole lot easier.

End of POV.

Carol: Finn come on. Were ready to go.

Finn: Do I have to go.

Kurt: Yes you do! Now stop moping and get your ass down here so we can leave!

Finn: (Gets up and goes downstairs) Yes master.

They all go and get into the car then and go to the mall.

Finn: I still don't see why I need to come.

Carol: Because school start next week and you need new clothes.

Finn: Yeah, exactly in a week. Why did I have to go today?

Carol: Because it's the only day I could take you. Now what so important about today anyway.

Finn: Me, Puck and Sam were supposed to have a all day MW3 marathon today, and now I'm missing out.

Kurt: Oh whoa, cause that's like the end of the world. All you did all summer was play that game, I think you can miss one day.

Carol: Finn, now how come you can't be like Kurt. He seems perfectly happy to be here.

Finn: That's because he like shopping.

Kurt: You know that the less you complain, the faster we can get out of here.

Finn: (Sighs) Fine.

Carol: Finn you go and get what you need, I'm gonna go with Kurt. Met us by the fountain in 2 hours k.

Finn nods and Carol walks away with Kurt.

Finn *thinks: _I really don't understand why we have to do this every year. There nothing wrong with the clothes I have?_

Finn goes into a few store, only buying enough so Carol doesn't drag him back here tomorrow, or worse make Kurt take him. When he was done he looked at his watch and saw that the two hours were almost up, so he went to the fountain to wait for Kurt and him mom.

He got to the fountain, Kurt and Carol weren't there yet, so he went and sat down on a bench not far away to wait for them.

Finn *thinks: _How long it this gonna take. They had two hours, you think that would be more than enough time… Now I'm gonna be sitting here all day waiting on them, and wont get to do anything… Wait a minute._

Finn attention is then grabbed by a girl, standing on the other side of the fountain, she was standing by herself, clearly waiting for someone.

Finn: (Talking to himself) Who is she?

He is still staring at her as Kurt and Carol come up behind him.

Carol: Come on Finn, time to go.

Finn: (Still staring at the girl) Do we have to?

Kurt: Ok, who are you and what did you do with the real Finn?

Finn: (Snaps out of it and looks at Kurt) Lets go.

They all leave.

Finn *thinks: _Who was that girl? I need to know her… I don't care how long it take. I will find her, she will be mine._

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel POV:

I was standing by the fountain when I saw him, Finn Hudson. We have known each other all our lives, and he is so hot! But he never seems to notice me. In fact he hates me. I don't known what I ever did to him, ut it's clear that he hates me. He wont even look at me… until now.

End o POV

Rachel looks back to where Finn was standing to she him looking back at her. She looks behind he to see if there is anyone standing there, but there is no one. He is looking at her.

Rachel *thinks: _Why is he staring at me? I though he hated me? Wait! Maybe he doesn't, maybe the whole thing was just an act, maybe he has like me all this time but was just to afraid to show it! God knows I was. But of course that's not it. He hate me, he always did and he always will._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So there's the first chapter of my new story A Love Hater Relationship. I hope you like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Love Hate Relationship Chapter 2**

**-With Rachel-**

Rachel's POV:

I'm so excited! I've been gone for two months now and it feels so good to be back home. School starts next week and I can't wait to see all my friends, I've missed them so much. But no matter how much I missed them I still can't get him off my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me. I need to get him out of my head, but how? It's just so hard to forget about someone when you see them almost every second of every day. In fact maybe I should just go and see him now. I mean it wouldn't be creepy or anything, he does live with my best friend. That's just what I'm going to do. I go to my window and look next door, no car. DAM! There not home! Where are they? I guess that means no Finn for me today. Well at least I had that moment at the mall.

End POV

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

Finn's POV:

On the way home I had Mom drop me off at Puck's. I know Rachel's coming home today, and one of the first things she'll do is come over to see Kurt, and the last thing I need to see today is her ugly face.

End POV

Finn walks up to Puck's house and knocks on the door.

Puck: (Answers) Hey man. Thought you weren't gonna make it.

Finn: Yeah well, I guess Kurt didn't find much he liked so I got to leave on time for a change.

Puck: Apparently. Well don't just stand there, come in and we can get you in on the game.

Puck moves aside and lets Finn in. they walk into the living room and they both sit down and start to play.

Puck: So what happened?

Finn: What do you mean?

Puck:: I mean you have been smiling since you got here and it's kinda creeping me out.

Finn: Sorry man, didn't notice.

Puck: So what happened.

Finn: When?

Puck: Today man! What are you smiling about?

Finn: (Smiles bigger) The fact that I just killed you.

Puck: (Looks at the screen) What? Fuck!

Finn: (Laughing) Don't be such a sore loser.

Puck: Oh, well let see how you feel when I do this.

Finn: (Laughs harder) Dude, you just blew yourself up.

Puck: Shut up man, I hit the wrong button! (Mumbles) It could happen to anybody.

Finn: Yeah, but it happened to you.

Puck: Yeah well… (Gets up and turns off the game) Now you're dead too.

Finn: Not cool man.

Puck: (Smirks) Neither was making fun of the Puckester.

Finn: so since you so obviously don't want to play anymore, what now?

Puck: How about you tell me what got you so happy. I mean come on, I've never seen a smile on your face, this close to school.

Finn: I don't even know how to tell you. (Sits down)

Puck: (Sits down) So, what's her name.

Finn: I don't know.

Puck: Then what happened.

Finn: I was waiting for Kurt and my mom to come back when I saw her. I don't know who she was, but as you can see she did something to me.

Puck: (Rolls his eyes) Clearly. Why didn't you just go talk to her.

Finn: Because my mom came and told me it was time to go, so I didn't exactly have time to talk to her.

Puck: Well, now for the most important question of all… Is she hot?

Finn: (Laughs) Yes! Beyond hot! (Smiles big) Any hotter and the fire alarm would of went off.

Puck: Whoa Finn. Calm down. Think of the mail man.

Finn: (Pickup a pillow and throw's it at him) Shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel's POV:

I keep cheeking the window to see if he's home, but every time all I see is an empty drive way. I sigh as I go and sit on my bed and just stare up at the ceiling. I hear cars go by, but this time I'm not getting up. I know it's not them, and I'm not getting up to be disappointed. Or at least I didn't think I was. I hear a few more cars pass by and I just can't take it anymore. I walk to the window and look toward Finn's this time the drive way is full. I quickly pull a brush through my hair and make sure I look my best before I skip across the yard to see Finn. Oh, and of course Kurt. I get to the house and knock on the door.

End POV.

Kurt: (Answers) Diva! (Hugs her) You're back! I didn't think you'd be back for a few more days.

Rachel: Nope. (Smiles) I just couldn't stay away any longer. I just missed you to much.

Kurt: Well how could you not? After all, I am fabulous.

Rachel: (Rolls her eyes) Of course you are.

They go inside and go to Kurt's room.

Kurt: (Sits on the bed pulling Rachel down next to him) So, tell me everything that happen when you were gone.

Rachel: Me? How about you tell me. (Picks up a picture for his nightstand) I don't recall seeing this cutie before.

Kurt: Oh that. That's Blaine. He is amazing. Anyway so what happened?

Rachel: Nothing really, spent so time on the beach, went shopping a few times, missing you of course.

Kurt: What, so no summer romance.

Rachel: No Kurt.

Kurt: Oh, you're still hung up on Mr. Perfect aren't you?

Rachel: (Smiles) He really is perfect isn't he?

Kurt: How would I know? You wont even tell me who he is!

Rachel: That's because if I tell you, you will just force me to tell him and I can't do that.

Kurt: And why not? For all you know he could feel the exact same way about you, and just afraid of rejection!

Rachel: Trust me Kurt. I've known him long enough to know that he hates me.

Kurt: That's imposable. You're Rachel Berry. No one could hate you.

Rachel: Yeah well he does.

Kurt: Well then that's his loss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter done! Hope you like it.**

**I just finished watching The Notebook for the first time and I am actually crying. Just had to say that, such a great movie and probably going to go watch it again now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Love Hate Relationship Chapter 3**

**-With Rachel-**

Kurt: So, diva anything planed for tonight?

Rachel: Not yet. Why?

Kurt: Well, I think that you could stay over here tonight and you could catch up on all that you missed over the summer.

Rachel: Great idea Kurt. I'd love to.

Rachel *thinks: _Now I'll get to see Finn._ (Smiles)

Kurt: Why are you smiling?

Rachel: (Smiles fades) What?

Kurt: Why were you smiling?

Rachel: I'm not.

Kurt: You just were. Oh, never mind.

Rachel: You know what we should do?

Kurt: Let me guess. (Pretends to think) Watch Funny Girl.

Rachel: (Surprised) How did you know?

Kurt: When ever you sleep stay here the first thing you want to do is watch Funny Girl.

Rachel: Well sorry. Did you have a better idea?

Kurt: Are you crazy? There is nothing better than Barbra!

Rachel: (Smiles) Like I said, let watch Funny Gil.

Kurt: I'll go an get it.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

Finn: What time is it?

Puck: (Looks at his wrist) Half past seven.

Finn: I should probably get going.

Puck: K. You wanna ride?

Finn: Not thanks, I'm gonna walk. You know, more time without Berry.

Puck: You know you're gonna have to put up with her sooner or later.

Finn: Yeah, and I pick later. Bye. (Leaves)

Puck: Bye.

Finn's POV:

I take my dead time walking home. Taking every detour that I can think of, but eventually I still get home. I look toward Berry's house and I see a their car in the drive way. "Oh great their back." I walk up to my house and slowly walk in. I was just about to go into my room when I see her. It's the girl from the mall. Who is she? What is she doing here? What am I say? She's here now. I have my chance. I just have to go talk to her. I walk over to her and tap her on the shoulder, she turn around and wow! She's beautiful. I stick out my hand to greet her. And flash my famous smile.

End POV.

Finn: Finn. Nice to meet you.

Rachel: Finn, don't be silly. I've know you all my life.

Finn: (Confuses) What?

Rachel: It's me Rachel.

Finn: Rachel?

Rachel: Yes Finn. Rachel. I live next door, remember?

Finn: Yeah, yeah. Of course.

Rachel: Yeah, well if you excuse me, Kurt's waiting for me. (Turns around and goes back to Kurt's room)

Finn *thinks: (Walk into his room and sits on the bed) _Rachel? How could that be Rachel? The Rachel I knew was an ugly dwarf, but that girl was beautiful, I'm talking out of this world beautiful. I mean, there was no way that could be Rachel. And even if it was, how could someone change so much in one summer? It's impossible!_

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel: (Sits down next to Kurt) What's wrong with Finn?

Kurt: He's a jerk. What else is new?

Rachel: No, he was acting really weird that time.

Kurt: Like, how?

Rachel: Well, for starters, he didn't recognize me, and then I think he was flirting with me.

Kurt: That is weird.

Rachel: Yeah, it freaked me out a little.

Rachel *thinks: _What was really going on with Finn? Why was he looking at me like that? It was… Well I liked it. He never looked at me like that before. So what changed. I'm the same person I've always been. Well, I did ditch the reindeer sweaters, but other than that I'm still the same person. So why now? After all this time, why does he pick now to show even the slightest interested in me? What am I saying? Finn doesn't like me, he hates me. Only in my dreams would we ever end up together._

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Morning-<strong>

Rachel's POV:

I walk up to find Kurt still asleep. I quietly sneak out of the room, so I don't wake up Kurt and make my way to the bathroom. I was just about to open the door when someone touched my hand, sending a strange feeling through my body. I look up and I see Finn. He's staring at me again. What is wrong with him?

End POV.

Finn: (Takes his hand away) Oh, sorry you can go first.

Rachel: No it's your house.

Finn: I insist.

Rachel: It's okay, you go.

Kurt: (Comes up behind them and pushes his way through them) Well if either on of you isn't going in there, than I am. (Walks into the bathroom and closes the door)

Rachel: (Leans against the wall and notices Finn staring at her) What?

Finn: (Still staring) What?

Rachel: You're staring.

Finn: (Snaps out of it) Oh. Sorry.

Rachel: What happened to you?

Finn: What do you mean?

Rachel: Well, you're acting all weird. What changed.

Finn: I could be asking you the same thing.

Rachel: (Rolls her eyes) I'm the same person I've always been.

Finn *thinks: _No, you're much hotter now._

Finn: If you say so.

Kurt: (Comes out) Now, if you two have decided then one of you can go in.

Rachel get up and walks into the bathroom.

Kurt: So Finn… what happened last night?

Finn: Nothing happened. I went to Puck's and then I came back here and went to bed.

Kurt: K, but what happened with you and Rachel. You know in the hallway, last night. She said you were acting weird and I want to known why.

Finn: Weird? Me? Never.

Kurt: Stop acting like a child and just tell me what's going on?

Finn: I can't tell you right now.

Kurt: Fine but you better tell me later.

Rachel: (Comes out of the bathroom) Tell you what later?

Kurt: Oh nothing. Come on lets go get something to eat.

Rachel: Kk.

* * *

><p><strong>-Later With Finn- (Rachel has gone home)<strong>

Finn is in his room watching TV when Kurt comes in.

Kurt: So can you tell me now.

Finn: Tell you what?

Kurt: Why you're acting so weird around Rachel?

Finn: Oh, that.

Kurt: Yes that, now tell me what happened

Finn: Finn. Well remember yesterday when we went to the mall?

Kurt: Yes Finn I remember yesterday.

Finn: (Rolls his eyes) Well, as I was saying. When I was waiting for you, I say this amazing, beautiful girl on the other side of the fountain, and I was just about to go talk to her when you came and told me we were leaving.

Kurt: And what does any of this have to do with you acting weird around Rachel?

Finn: I'm getting to that just hold on.

Kurt: Sorry, continue.

Finn: Then when I got home I was going to my room, and then I saw her again.

Kurt: Saw who?

Finn: The girl from the mall, who do you think?

Kurt: (Confused) The girl form the mall? Wait, why was she here? Oh my Barbra! The girl was Rachel! You like Rachel!

Finn: (Covers Kurt's mouth) Shut up! She's right next door, she might hear you.

Kurt: Over react much.

Finn: Still, she can't know about this. I don't even know why I told you.

Kurt: You told me because, if you told Puck or Sam, they just start calling you Finnessa again.

Finn: Point taken.

Kurt: So, why don't you just tell her?

Finn: Tell who what?

Kurt: Tell Rachel that you like her. I swear, you're getting stupider by the day.

Finn: Because, if you haven't noticed, she hates me.

Kurt: (Rolls his eyes) There's a fine line between love and hate Finn. For all you know you could be her Mr. Perfect.

Finn: Mr. Perfect really? And Who said anything about love cause I serenely didn't.

Kurt: Calm down, I didn't mean it like that.

Finn: Ok, but Mr. Perfect.

Kurt: Oh, she's been going on about some guy for years now, but she wont tell me who he is so I just started calling him Mr. Perfect.

Finn: I see.

Kurt: Just think about it Finn. You never really know what someone thinks of you until they honestly let you in. So Maybe you should try.

Finn: Try what?

Kurt: Oh my god! You're hopeless!

Finn: I'm trying. Just tell me what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it's not that good, it was a little rushed. But enjoy anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Love Hate Relationship Chapter 4**

**-Monday With Finn- (The first day of school)**

Finn's POV:

I walk into school, and my heart sinks just a little as I see Rachel. I don't know what it is but over the last couple day, I just can't get her out of my mind. I have hated her for so long, what is happening to me? This can't be real, I can't be, it just doesn't make sense! How can I be in love with Rachel Berry. Wait! Did I just say love? I'm really in deep now. This year is going to kill me. That is, if I last the day.

As I walk past Rachel and I swear, just for a second, she was looking back at me making my heart sink just a little bit deeper. Listen to me, I sound like a girl. What is she doing to me? What ever is happening it needs to stop! I can't live like this! I need this girl, I don't know why but I need her. Maybe it's time to take Kurt's advice.

I go to the bulletin board to sign up for football and then I see the glee club sheet. I smile to myself when I see Rachel's name with a big gold star next to it on the top of the list. Kurt told me that I needed get close to her, and if that means joining glee club then that's what I'm going to do. I then sign the sheet as I make my way to homeroom.

End POV.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel's POV:

I was getting my books for my first classes when I saw Finn come in. I look at him quickly as he walks by. Why can't he just notice me? I love him, yes love, but he doesn't even seem to care, or know. As he walks by I start to stare at him once again, but then he looks back over his shoulder and our eyes meet, I turn away quickly embarrassed. He saw me staring at him, what am I going to do? He must think I'm a creeper. I sigh as I close my locker and walk off to homeroom.

I get to homeroom late and there is only one seat left, next to Finn. Of course I have no problem with that, but I just don't want to embarrasses myself any more than I already have. I mean I already have no chance with him, it's just I don't want to have less of a chance then I already do. I take my seat and right away I get this feeling that someone is looking at me, I look up and right away I meet the most beautiful brown eyes in the world.

End POV.

Finn: Hi.

Finn *thinks: _Not cool man she saw you staring at her. She definitely thinks you're a creeper._

Rachel: (Smiles) Hi.

Finn: (Smiles) I saw you signed up of glee club.

Rachel: Yeah, I really can't wait, I'm so excited.

Bell rings.

Finn: (Stands up) Well I guess I'll see you there. (Leaves)

Rachel *thinks:_ Wow! Finn in glee. That's not going to be good. That was the one place where I didn't have to worry about him find out about my feelings for him. Actually forget it! I'm not going to let him put a limit on my creativity, and I'm not changing my song just because he's going to be there. _(Walks off to first)

* * *

><p><strong>-End Of The Day At Glee-<strong>

Everyone is in the auditorium waiting for there chance to addition when Mr. Schue comes in.

Mr. Schue: Ok. (Looks at everyone) Well, I'm extremely happy to see that we have such a big crowd this year. As you probably already know I'm Mr. Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schue. And I will be your coach this year. So lets see who's first. Rachel Berry.

Rachel goes up on stage and starts to sing.

I miss those blue eyesHow you kissed me at nightI miss the way we sleepLike there's no sunriseLike the taste of your smileI miss the way we breatheBut I never told youWhat I should have saidNo I never told youI just held it inAnd now I miss everythingAbout youI can't believe I still want youAfter all the things we'veBeen throughI miss everything about youWithout youI see your blue eyesEvery time I close mineYou make it hard to seeWhere I belong to when I'm notAround youIt's like I'm not with meBut I never told youWhat I should have saidNo I never told youI just held it inAnd now I miss everythingAbout youI can't believe I still wantYouAfter all the things we'veBeen throughI miss everything about youWithout youBut I never told youWhat I should have saidNo I never told youI just held it inAnd now I miss everythingAbout you(still you're gone)Can't believe that I still wantYouAfter all the things we'veBeen throughI miss everything about youWithout you Mr. Schue: Wow Rachel, that was, just wow. You are definitely in

Rachel smiles as she steps of the stage and goes and sits back down. Then Finn comes over and sits next to her. As the next few people all go.

Finn: You were really good.

Rachel: Thanks.

Finn: No I mean it. You were amazing up there.

Rachel: What's going on here?

Finn: What do you mean? Nothing going on.

Rachel: Then why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? The other night when I was at your house and now, you used to hate my singing, you used to tell me to shut up and that I was killing the birds, but now her you sit complementing me. So what are you trying to do, because you're really staring to scare me a little.

Finn just sit there staring at her.

Rachel: What?

Finn: That was just, a lot to take in.

Rachel: So are you going to tell me what's happening.

Finn: Yes…

Mr. Schue: And finally Finn Hudson you're up.

Finn: But it's would be much easier for me just to do this.

Finn then takes his place on stage and starts to sing.

An empty room can be so deafening,The silence makes you wanna scream,It drives you crazy.I chased away the shadows of your name,And burned the picture in a frame,But it couldn't save how could we quit something we never even tried,Well you still can't tell me built it up,To watch it we meant nothing at all.I gave and gave the best of me,But couldn't give you what you walked away,You stole my life,Just to find what you're looking no matter how I try,I can't hate you anymore...I can't hate you 're not the person that you used to be,The one I want who wanted me,And that's a shame but,There's only so many tears that you can it drains the light right from your eyes,And I can't go on that so I'm letting go of everything we were,It doesn't mean it doesn't built it up,To watch it we meant nothing at all.I gave and gave the best of me,But couldn't give you what you walked away,You stole my life,Just to find what you're looking no matter how I try,I can't hate you you hold so tight,It slips right through your I ever understand?We built it up,To watch it we meant nothing at all.I gave and gave the best of me,But couldn't give you what you walked away,You stole my life,Just to find what you're looking no matter how I try,I can't hate you anymore

I can't hate you anymore

Mr. Schue: You sir are definitely in.

Finn smiles walks off the stage to where Rachel is sitting.

Finn: So did that clear things up?

Rachel: I-I…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter done. I hope you liked it. Don't hate me for ending it there, but I just had to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Love Hate Relationship Chapter 5**

Finn: So did that clear things up for you?

Rachel: I-I-I have to go.

Rachel quickly runs out of the auditorium, leaving Finn standing there dumbfounded.

Rachel *thinks: _What is happening here? What is he trying to do to me? Why is he pretending to like me? Ugh! Who is putting him up to all this? I mean what's in it for him?_

Rachel then turns down a hallway and go into the library, it's empty, as always. she goes and sits near the back of the room, leaning against one of the lower shelf's. she just sits there, doing nothing trying to figure out what is happening in her life, and why all of a sudden Finn is so nice. She just sits there, as the tears start to fall from her face.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

Finn's POV:

What just happened? I just stood there, watching the girl I love, yes love, I don't how this is happening or even if it is real, but ya she left. Maybe she just didn't get what I was saying, what am I saying of course she knows, I can't hate you anymore, what part of that is even the slightest bit hard to understand? Nothing that's what. So I guess that's it, she hates me. She completely hates me.

I duck my head as I walk out of the auditorium, and I was about to go home, when I hear someone crying. I follow the sound and find myself in the library, it's coming from the back. I keep following the sound and then of all people I see Rachel.

What is she doing here? Why is she crying? Oh no! What if I did this to her? I hope this isn't my fault, oh my god what did I do know! I have to fix this…

I walk toward Rachel and stop, kneeling down next to her.

End POV.

Finn: Hey.

Rachel: (Gasps not seeing him come in) Uh, hey.

Finn: What's wrong?

Rachel: (Looks away) Nothing…

Finn: Now come on, you can tell me. What happened.

Rachel: What happened! You really want to know what happened?

Finn: Yes. (Put his hand on her knee)

Rachel: (Moves away so his hand falls to the floor) You that's what happened. I don't know what this is all about, but something tells me that it has something to do with your friends and some kind of bet.

Finn was shocked that she could think such a thing. He looks to the ground, closing his eyes, letting out a deep breath before looking back at Rachel.

Finn: There's no bet.

Rachel: Then what are you doing here?

Finn: Is it so hard to think that you know, I like you. And I want to be here.

Rachel: Actually yes it is. For the last 16 years you have never said one nice word to me that wasn't forced out of you by Kurt or Carol. So why start now? Why all of a sudden do you want to be my best friend?

Finn: (Looks down) I don't want to be your best friend…

Rachel: Well then, if you don't what to be my friend then what are you doing?

Finn: No, let me finish. I don't want to be you're friend… (Looks deep Rachel's in the eyes) I want to be much, much more than that.

Rachel *thinks: _Ok, where are the camera's to? None of this can be real. I've dreamed of this for so long, and now that it's happening…_

Finn *thinks: _I finally said it! What do I do know? I can't just stare at her… got it!_

Finn did the only thing that he could think to do in that moment, he leaned in and kisses Rachel, not forceful, but gentle and sweet, placing his hands on her face. He slowly pulls away and leaning his head against Rachel's. He opens his eyes, watching Rachel slowly opening hers and then finally looking him in the eyes.

Finn: Now do you get what I was trying to tell you?

Rachel didn't speak, instead, placing her hands on top of his, she removed them from her face. And then, as quickly as possible she stood up and walked away.

Finn then stands up himself as he watches her leave his hands turn into tight fists, and his whole body starts to shake, as a single tear slips down the side of his face. He takes in a deep breath, and kicks a chair before finally leaving himself.

Finn *thinks: _I thought that this time it would work. That just maybe, one kiss, would make her forget all the shit that I had done to her. But as always, I was wrong! I need to get out of here! Now!_

Finn then gets in his truck and drive off, looking for a place where he can just be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel's POV:

I walked out the doors of the school and it took everything I had not to turn back, running back into the library to kiss him again. I don't know how I did it but I managed to make it to my car. I just sat there letting the tears flow down over my face once again, until I had no tears left to cry. I had waiting so long for that to happen, but something in the back of my head keeps tell me that it's a trick and I shouldn't trust him, that he's still the same jerk he has always been. But then there's the rest of me, that's screaming at me to go find him right now, and tell him how I really feel. But which side is right? I need help…

I dry my eyes and start the car, driving off, going to the one person who can honestly help me with this problem.

I arrive at Mercedes house and knock on the door, she answers and right away she knows something's wrong.

End POV.

Mercedes: Rach! What happened? (Taking her inside) Get in here right now and tell me all about it. (Takes Rachel to her room) Now tell me everything.

Rachel then tells her everything that had just happened with Finn, and how she had been hiding her feelings about him, for almost her whole life.

Mercedes: (Shocked) Wow. I can't believe.

Rachel: I know, I never thought this would happen, I mean I dreamed about it all the time, but I never thought that it would actually happen.

Mercedes: Not that, he would be crazy not to be in love with you. I meant that you've been in love with him all this time and none of us noticed. Not even Kurt?

Rachel: As far as I know.

Mercedes: You should really put that on your NYADA application.

Rachel: (Laughs) I knew you could cheer me up.

Mercedes: I always do, but shouldn't you be happy right now? I mean, if you like him as much as I think you do, which is a lot by the way, then why would you be excited that he feels the same way?

Rachel: I am excited.

Mercedes: Ok. Then why are you here talking to me when you should be making out with your new boy toy?

Rachel: He is not my boy toy.

Mercedes: Yet. I predict that with in the month, you two will be together.

Rachel: (Rolls her eyes and shakes her head) If you say so.

Mercedes: Oh, trust me, I know so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know a few people have been saying things about the way this is written, and first of all it is supposed to look like a script, that's what I was trying to do, it just so much easy and faster to do. And second of you don't like the way it is written, then just don't read it. Simple as that. Cause at least for this story I will not be changing the way it is written. Might try something different on the next one.**

**Well anyway… I hope you still enjoyed this chapter.**

**And what should happen next. Should there be a Finchel friendship or relationship? Let me know what you think, cause I can't decide.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Love Hate Relationship Chapter 6**

**-The Next Day-**

Finn walks into school and see's Rachel. She looks toward him, but then quickly looks down and begins to walk away. Finn walks quicker, catching up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder making her stop, turning around to face him.

Rachel: What do you want now?

Finn: I just want to talk. Please, just come with me.

Rachel: (Hesitant) Fine.

Finn then takes her by the hand and drags her into an empty classroom. Rachel sits down on a desk and Finn, just stands in front of her.

Rachel: So get talking.

Finn: Well about yesterday. Why,? Why did you run away.

Rachel: As I told you yesterday, I'm not going to let myself get hurt by one of your stupid games.

Finn: But it's not a game.

Rachel: Well, if it's not a game, then why are you trying so hard.

Finn: Because I've already wasted 16 years, I don't want to miss anymore.

Rachel: Well I have some bad news for you then. Those 16 years that you missed out on, just cost you anything else you could have been there for. (Starts to leave)

Finn: Rach, wait.

Rachel: (Stops) What did you just call me?

Finn: Rach.

Rachel: No, only my friends get to call me that!

Finn: I want to be your friend, doesn't that count for anything?

Rachel: Not until you actually show me that you can be.

Finn: But how can I show you if you wont even talk to me long enough, for me to show you who I really am.

Rachel: (Walking out) Figure it out Finn. Figure it out.

Rachel's POV:

What is his problem? How can he think that after just one kiss I would forgive him for everything that he has ever done to me? Is he really that full of himself? I can't deal with him today I need to get out of here. I hear the bell ring, but instead of making her way to home room, I just walks out the front door, forgetting about everything, for now.

I drive and drive looking for a place where I know I can truly be alone. I find it. I get out of the car and walk into the most breathtaking meadow I had ever seen. The grass is a bright green and just a little bit taller then flowers that were scattered through it. And as the meadow neared its end, the grass got shorter and the flowers disappeared until the ground merged into a shinny blue water, now sparkling in the sunlight.

I walk out to the edge of the river and lie down on the bank, just staring up at the clouds as they drift by.

End POV.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

Finn POV:

I keep thinking about what Rachel said, but I can't figure it out, I need help with this one, but I can't ask my friends they'll just laugh at me, they don't see her the way I do. After first period I just can't take it anymore. I decide to just take off, going to one of my favourite places in the world.

I get there are I'm very surprised to see a car parked outside the large meadow. I've been here millions of times and I've never seen a single soul. When I get closer to the car, I see a vanity plate, and right away I know who has found my paradise.

I start to walk into the meadow and I see her, lying down by the water. I can't help but smile, my favourite place in the world, and she just happens to be the only person, that I know of, to ever find it. I stop when I get to her, she breaks her gaze away from the sky and looks up at me before she sits up.

End POV.

Rachel: What brings you here?

Finn: (Sits down next to her) I always come here, it's my heaven on earth, and I didn't think it could get any better, until know.

Rachel looks at him, not really knowing what he is trying to say.

Finn: I always came here alone. And now, having you here it just makes it so much better.

Rachel *thinks: (Smiles)_ Maybe he has changed? Or maybe he just followed me here, and everything he's saying is total bs. But maybe not. Maybe I should give him a shot. Maybe I could be his friend._

Rachel: How could have me here make it any better.

Finn: Because I love, ok. (Places his hand on top of hers) Why can't you just see that?

Rachel: (Takes her hands away) Because you don't! you're just going to let me fall for you then as soon I do, you're going to leave me!

Finn: And why would I do that?

Rachel: Because it's who you are! You don't care about people, and you definitely don't care about me.

Finn: (Takes her hands again) But you're wrong I do. (Looks deep in her eyes) Just give me a chance.

Rachel: (Stands up, looking at the water) I'm not going out with you Finn.

Finn: I can accept that. But can't you a least be my friend. (Stands in front of her)

Rachel: I guess I can live with that. (Smiles) Well since we're friends and all now, I guess that means I can do this.

Rachel pushes Finn and he falls back into the water. Rachel burst out laughing, almost falling to the ground. She keeps laughing until she realizes that Finn has not come back up, and she runs into the water to help him.

Rachel: Finn! Finn!

Finn then jumps up out of the water, grabbing Rachel from behind and hauling her down, back into the water.

Rachel: (Wipes water from her face) Oh, you are so dead.

Finn: (Smiles) Hey you started it.

Rachel: Yeah, well.

Rachel splashes him and runs further out into the water and starts to swim. Finn shakes the water from his face and then runs out after her. He catches her and grabs her by the waist, and she screams. He then turns her around to face him. He looks into her eyes and pulling her closer leans in and kisses her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter done, and I really like this ending so I hope you do to. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Love Hate Relationship Chapter 7**

Finn then jumps up out of the water, grabbing Rachel from behind and hauling her down, back into the water.

Rachel: (Wipes water from her face) Oh, you are so dead.

Finn: (Smiles) Hey you started it.

Rachel: Yeah, well.

Rachel splashes him and runs further out into the water and starts to swim. Finn shakes the water from his face and then runs out after her. He catches her and grabs her by the waist, and she screams. He then turns her around to face him. He looks into her eyes and pulling her closer leans in and kisses her.

Finn: (Pulls away) Sorry.

Rachel: Oh, shut up.

Rachel kisses him again, and they both fall back into the water. Finn hauls them back up and they both laugh, then Finn kisses her again.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

Rachel walks into school and see Finn waiting for her by her locker, and goes up to him.

Rachel: (Smiles) Hey.

Finn: Hey. (Leans in to kiss her)

Rachel: (Stops him) Hold on there. What are you doing?

Finn: Well I was going to kiss my girlfriend.

Rachel: (Opens her locker) I told you yesterday that I wasn't going to be you're girlfriend.

Finn: But what about what happened after that? Didn't that mean anything.

Rachel: I haven't decided that yet.

Finn: What do you mean you haven't decided that yet?

Rachel: What I mean is that I haven't made up my mind yet. I don't know if I want it to mean anything or not.

Finn: I'm not asking you if you wanted it to mean something. I'm asking you if it did.

Rachel: (Closes her locker) Goodbye Finn. (Walks away)

Finn *thinks: _Ok, what the hell is going on? This isn't right! Yesterday she was all over me and today, it's like nothing happened! What is going on with this girl!_

* * *

><p><strong>-Lunch-<strong>

Rachel is sitting at her normal table with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie.

Mercedes: So Rach where were you yesterday? We really missed you in glee.

Rachel: oh, ah, I went home sick.

Kurt: Ok, I know you're lying. So you might as well tell me what really happened.

Rachel: How do you always know?

Kurt: Because I'm amazing. (Smiles) Now tell me, where were you?

Rachel: I was…

Finn: (Comes over) Mind if I sit.

Kurt: Don't you usually sit with the rest of the football team.

Finn: Yeah, but today I want to sit with my friend Rachel. (Smiles at Rachel)

Rachel: (Rolls her eyes) Just sit down Finn.

Finn: (Sits next to Rachel) Thanks Rach.

Kurt: Ok. Since when are you two friends?

Finn: Since yesterday.

Mercedes: Wait so you skipped off school just to spend the day with Finn?

Rachel: Not exactly. I skipped off and he just happened to show up.

Tina: Kurt, is she lying?

Kurt: No, she's telling the truth.

Artie: So you two are just suddenly friends now after one day together.

Rachel: That's what we just said didn't we?

Finn: (Whispers to Rachel) I want to talk to you. But not here. Alone.

Rachel: Guys we'll be right back. (Gets up) Come on Finn. (Leaves)

Tina: Well that was weird.

Mercedes: You can say that again.

Kurt: Something's going on here and, I'm going to find out. (Stands up)

Mercedes: Well now, where are you going to?

Kurt: I'm going to find out what's going on.

Kurt walks out for the cafeteria and following Finn and Rachel into the auditorium and hide behind a curtain as they go and sit on the stage.

Finn: Ok, so about yesterday?

Rachel: I though we already went over this?

Finn: We did but I need to know.

Rachel: Know what?

Finn: How you can act like nothing happened? How can you pretend that, that kiss meant nothing.

Kurt *thinks: _I knew she was hiding something! Wait did he say kiss?_

Rachel: I never said it didn't.

Finn: So if it meant something, then why wont you go out with me?

Rachel: I never say that either.

Finn: (Smiles) So you will go out with me.

Kurt *thinks: _Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! This can not be happening!_

Rachel: Just because I kissed you doesn't mean that I have to go out with you.

Finn: No, but it would be nice.

Kurt *thinks: _NO! No it wouldn't Rachel! Remember what he did to you! Don't give into him!_

Rachel: It might be nice.

Kurt *thinks: _What are you doing? I thought you hated him!_

Rachel: But it would never work.

Finn: You never know that till you give it a try.

Rachel: That's where you're wrong. I've replayed us over and over again in my head a million times and every time I just end up getting hurt.

Finn: Yes, but I've done the same thing and every time, it's perfect.

Rachel: That may be, but it's just in your head. I know what would happen, I know that I'll just get hurt, and I'm not letting that happen.

Finn: I'll never hurt you Rach. I love you.

Kurt: (Rushes onto the stage) NO! NO! NO! DO NOT EVEN GO THERE! AFTER ALL THE SHIT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE PUT HER THROUGH, YOU CAN NOT SAY THAT!

Rachel: (Shocked) Kurt! What are you doing here?

Kurt: I followed you. (Turns back to Finn) NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

Finn; I think I was taking to Rachel. Now leave.

Kurt: No! She is my friend and I'm not letting you hurt her!

Finn: God! Why does everybody think that I'm going to hurt her?

Kurt: Because we know you Finn, and I know what you do to girls!

Finn: You know what Kurt! You don't know, you've never taken the time to get to know me, you just took one look at me and decided who I was. And based on that, you've decided that I'm not go enough for Rachel. That's not even your choice! So why don't you just leave and me and Rachel can work this out for ourselves.

Kurt: Only if she tells me to!

Finn: Ok, Rach? (Looks around) Rach? Rach, where did you go?

Kurt: She's gone genius. She must have left when you were yelling at me.

Finn: Just shut up Kurt. (Leaves)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not to proud of this one. It's pretty much just a filler, so I can get to where I need to be. But I hope you like it any way.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Love Hate Relationship Chapter 8**

**-In Glee-**

Glee is almost over and everyone sit

Mr. Schue: So on with this weeks assignment.

Tina: Is it duets?

Mr. Schue: No, but something just as good. I want you all to sing a song about something or someone that you want or mean a lot to you. You have until next Friday to perform.

Mercedes: Wont that be a little personal?

Mr. Schue: Well, it can be. But that's exactly why I'm doing it. We have a few new faces in here this year and I want to start with getting to know each other a littler better. That's it for today, your all free to go.

Everyone leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>-With<strong> **Finn-**

Finn's POV:

As I drive home I can't help but think of our assignment. A song for someone that means a lot to me, I know right away, who that's going to be, but what song? I need this to be perfect, that's it I need help. I need Kurt.

I get home to see Kurt was already there, and was thankful for that. I go inside and up to his room and knock on the door. He comes to the door and sticks his head out.

End of POV.

Kurt: What do you want?

Finn: I need your help.

Kurt opens the door all the way and grabbing his arm he drags Finn into his room and sits him down in front of a mirror.

Kurt: Now lets start with those eye browns.

Finn: What? No! Not that kind of help Kurt!

Kurt: (Groans and goes and sits on the bed) So what do you need my help with then?

Finn: Rachel.

Kurt: WHAT! Didn't I already tell you to stay away from her?

Finn: Well yes. But that doesn't mean I'm going to.

Kurt: She doesn't want you Finn, she's made that clear.

Finn: No she hasn't.

Kurt: I heard what I heard.

Finn: Yeah, but you only know the half of it. You have no idea what happened yesterday.

Kurt: (Crosses his legs and places his hands on his knee) Well enlighten me than.

Finn then tells him everything that had happened the day before and that morning with Rachel.

Finn: And the rest you know.

Kurt sit there with a big smile growing on his face, trying to hold back laughter.

Finn: What?

Kurt: (Burst out laughing) She pushed you in the water! (Falls back onto the bed)

Finn: Ok man. Not that funny.

Kurt: Oh, but in my head it is. (Sits back up) So what exactly do you want my help with?

Finn: Well our glee assignment is to sing a song for someone that means a lot to you.

Kurt: Or something.

Finn: Yes or something. But I choose someone. And I was wondering if you could help me, with the song. And before you say no, just hear me out. No one knows her better than you do and I just want her to give me a chance. I want to do a song for her but I don't want to scare her off either.

Kurt: Well, first off all if you don't want to scare a girl off, don't tell them you love them before your first kiss and especially not before that.

Finn: Noted. But what about the song? Any idea what she would like?

Kurt: Oh please. Do you doubt me that much? Of course I have the perfect song.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel's POV:

I'm sitting in my room looking over sheet music for the assignment. I was looking through my normal Barbra songs when something different caught my eye. I was just going to honour Barbra because she is my idol but I can't get my ways away from this book. As I read through the song I see one so powerful, that I know right away that I have to do this song. And not only will it be great for the assignment, but this will definitely clear up this whole mess with Finn.

End POV.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finnish all my Animal Farm questions so I decided that I might as well write.**

**Once again not to sure about this chapter but the next one will start something, just have to make up my mind which way I'm going with this first.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Love Hate Relationship Chapter 9**

**-The Next Day-**

Finn's POV:

I have my song all ready for today, I just hope it's the right one. Kurt thinks it would be perfect, but I don't know. But then again, Kurt knows best. At least that's what he says.

I was about to walk into the choir room when I heard Rachel inside talking to Kurt. And before they could see me I ducked behind the wall. What the hell, if Kurt can listen to me and Rachel, I can listen to them.

End POV.

Kurt: Are you sure you want to do this?

Rachel: Of course I'm sure.

Kurt: But really, I mean it's Finn.

Rachel: I know who he is Kurt. And he hasn't left me alone all week, and this keeps up, I know that I'm doing the right thing.

Kurt: Just don't do this today. Give it a few days.

Rachel: I thought you'd be happy. After all yesterday you were so obviously against me and Finn, so why do you want me to wait?

Kurt: I can't tell you. All that I can say is give it a few day, and if you don't change your mind, then you can go a head and sing that song.

Rachel: I really wish you could tell me what's so great that I'm going to change my mind but alright. I'll wait.

Kurt: Good. (Looks toward the door) And Finn you can come in now.

Finn: (Walks in, looking embarrassed) You knew I was there?

Kurt: (Shakes his head) Finn, you're over six feet tall and half that wall is glass.

Finn: I'm just gonna go over there. (Goes and sits down)

Rachel: I still don't see why I'm gonna change my mind.

Kurt: That's cause it hasn't happened yet. Just wait.

Rachel sighs and goes and sits down as everyone else comes into the room. When everyone is in the room except Mr. Schue Finn moves and sits next to Rachel.

Finn: Have you decided yet?

Rachel: Well… yes and no.

Finn: So which is it.

Rachel: I made a choice, but as you know, Kurt told me to wait.

Finn: (Glares at Kurt) I thought you were helping me?

Kurt: Hey, my diva's always comes first.

Rachel: Good to know.

Mr. Schue: (Comes in) Ok, everyone, quite down and we can get started.

Finn: Ah, Mr. Schue I was wondering if I could do my assignment today.

Mr. Schue: That would be great Finn. The floor is your, show us what you got. (Sits down)

Finn: (Wispers to Rachel) This is for you.

Finn goes to the middle of the room, and the music starts to play, then he starts to sing.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<p>

Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<p>

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<br>Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
>Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together<br>I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<p>

I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss  
>I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this<br>I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine  
>And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time<p>

Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<p>

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<p>

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep

Mr. Schue: That was amazing Finn, great choice.

Finn: Thanks Mr. Schue. (Goes back and sits next to Rachel) So what did you think.

Rachel: It was beautiful.

Finn: Does that mean you've made your choice?

Rachel: Once again I was told to wait.

Finn: (Looks at Kurt) You know, you have way to much power over people.

Kurt: Well don't complain. I'm using it to help you remember.

Finn: Alright master.

* * *

><p><strong>-Later With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel POV:

I know why Kurt told me to wait now. He knew about that song and he knew what it would do to me. Well, I guess I'm back to square one. I go back to looking through sheet music when I hear a knock on the door.

End POV.

Mercedes: Hey diva.

Rachel: Cedes? What are you doing here?

Mercedes: Hello, it's Thursday. I always come over on TVD night.

Rachel: OMG! I so forgot it was Thursday!

Mercedes: Yep. Let the ship wars begin.

Rachel: (Rolls her eyes) Don't start.

Mercedes: Yeah, let save it for tonight.

They both go to Rachel's room.

Mercedes: So what did you think of Finn today. I mean that boy was hot before, but I never would've guessed he had it in him.

Rachel: Had what?

Mercedes: (Sighs and stares at the ceiling) That he had a sensitive side.

Rachel: Ok girl, calm down. Trust me you don't want to fall for Finn Hudson.

Mercedes: And why… Oh, hell to the no! You like Finn!

Rachel: No! No! What gives you that idea?

Mercedes: You're going out aren't you! That's why you two are "friends" all of a sudden! Isn't it!

Rachel: No! We are not going out!

Mercedes: But you do like him.

Rachel: So what if I do.

Mercedes: Well for starts, if I'm right, and that song was about you then that boy loves you, and you could easily have him. So what are you waiting for?

Rachel: I don't know. (Falls back onto the bed) it's just so confusing.

Mercedes: What's to be confused about. You like him, he likes you, therefore finchel.

Rachel: How about the fact that he hated me for 16 years and now he's telling me that he loves me. And finchel? Really?

Mercedes: Yes really. Finn plus Rachel equals finchel. And wait! Did he really say he loves you?

Rachel: Yeah, a few times actually.

Mercedes: Then why are you waiting? Your choice seems pretty clear to me. Just tell your head to shut up and you might be able to see it to.

Rachel: You know what Cedes you're right. And you just gave me the perfect idea for my assignment tomorrow.

Mercedes: (Smiles) Glade I could help.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Love Hate Relationship Chapter 10**

**-With Finn-**

Finn is in his living room with Sam and Puck, watching movies.

Puck: So Finn… what was with that song today?

Sam: Yeah Finn. What don't you want to miss?

Finn: Do we really have to do this?

Puck: Do what? We're just a little curious. So tell us, who was the song for?

Sam: Oh, I bet I can guess. It was for Quinn wasn't it?

Puck: (Looks at both of them angrily) Better not have been!

Finn: (Defensive) Chill dude. It's wasn't for Quinn. Trust me, been there, done that, and believe me when I say, never going back.

Sam: Ok, so if it wasn't for Quinn, then who was it for.

Finn: I'll tell you later.

Puck: Come on, you can't do that.

Sam: You kinda have to tell us.

Finn: And whys that?

Sam: Bro code man.

Finn: Seriously?

Puck: Hey! Do not diss the code!

Finn: Whatever.

Sam: Well…

Finn: I'm not telling you. It was between me and her and it's staying that way.

Puck: (Places his hand on Finn's shoulder) She rejected you, didn't she?

Finn: What? No! No! Rejected me, never!

Sam: Suck it up Finn, it happens to all of us.

Puck: Of course it happens to you, you have a mouth like a guppy.

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Day Before Glee-<strong>

Rachel is walking to glee with Kurt.

Kurt: So you still didn't tell me what song you're doing.

Rachel: That's cause I want it to be a surprise. You can find out with everyone else.

Kurt: Can you at least tell me one thing?

Rachel: And what's that?

Kurt: Are you still singing to Finn?

Rachel: Well if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, than would it?

Kurt: (Pouts) No. But why can't you just tell me?

Rachel: Because, in a few minutes, you can see for yourself.

Kurt: But that's too long. You call me last night and tell me that you made up your mind about Finn, but then you wont even tell me what you decided. I mean, come on! Are you just trying to torture me?

Rachel: Yes Kurt. I devoted my whole life, to torturing you.

Finn: (Comes up to them) Hey Rach. Kurt do you mind.

Kurt: Actually, yes I do, we were in the middle of something.

Rachel: It's ok Kurt. I'll catch up to you in glee.

Kurt: Fine. (Glares at Finn) Watch it Hudson. (Leaves)

Finn: (Laughs) Did he just threaten me?

Rachel: (Laughs) I think so.

Finn: Anyway… I was wondering…

Rachel: If I made my mind up yet?

Finn: How did you know?

Rachel: You ask me the same question several times a day.

Finn: Oh, well, Have you then? Will you go out with me?

Rachel: Wait and see.

Finn: What?

Then they walk into the choir room, to see everyone else already there and sitting down.

Mr. Schue: Well nice of you two to join us.

Rachel: Sorry Mr. Schue. Wont happen again.

They both go and sit down. Finn, with Puck and Sam, and Rachel With Kurt and Mercedes.

Mr. Schue: Ok, now that everyone is here we can get started. Your assignments are do today so who wants to go first.

Kurt was about to volunteer Rachel to go first when Tina raised her hand. Everyone goes one by one until everyone has gone except for Rachel.

Kurt: Ok diva. You've made me wait long enough, now it's your turn.

Rachel: Are you sure I have to go? I know I said I knew what I was doing, but now that I'm actually doing it, I don't know.

Kurt: What are you afraid of? What ever you choose, I'm sure it was the right thing. Now get up there and do your thing girl.

Rachel: If you say so.

Rachel gets up and starts to walk toward the center of the room, when Mercedes grabs her arm.

Mercedes: Don't worry, it's going to be perfect. You'll see.

Rachel: (Smiles) Thanks Cedes.

Kurt: You knew?

Mercedes: Of course I did.

Kurt: (Sits back in the chair and crosses his arms against his cheat) She wouldn't tell me.

Mercedes: Well if you shut your mouth, you can see for yourself.

The music starts and they both turn their eyes to Rachel in the middle of the room as she starts to sing.

You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
>On paper we're a disaster<br>And I'm driving you crazy  
>It's my little game<p>

I push you, and you push back  
>Two opposites so alike that<br>Everyday's a roller coaster  
>I'm a bump you'll never get over<p>

This love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<br>Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<br>cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
>So shut up and kiss me<p>

So shut up! So shut up!

I call you and you pick up  
>I tell you how much I'm in love<br>I'm laughin and you get mad  
>It's my little game<p>

Go ahead now, admit it  
>You like your world with me in it<br>Like a record, it's broken  
>Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over<p>

This love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<br>Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<br>cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
>So shut up and kiss me<p>

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
>The riffs on my guitar<br>The way we fight, we make up fast

Oh yeaaaah

So shut up!

Love hate, love hate, love hate

Cause this love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<br>Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just (just) so (so) freakin' full of it<br>cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
>So shut up and kiss me<p>

So shut up!  
>Shut up and kiss me!<p>

As Rachel sings the last note she closes her eyes. And before she can get a chance to open them, she feels a hand on the back of her head and another on her back, and then finally Finn's lips against hers.

The glee club is in shock, none of them could believe what they were seeing. And as Finn pulls away, and they open their eyes, they met the shocked faces of the glee club.

Puck: What just happened?

Mercedes: Finchel, that's what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This may not be the most exciting chapter but I have to say it was one of my favourites to write, so I hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Love Hate Relationship Chapter 11**

Finn: Finchel?

Mercedes: (Roll's her eyes) Finn plus Rachel equals…

Finn: Finchel.

Rachel: You don't like it?

Finn: Are you crazy? I love it. And I love you. (Kisses her)

Mr. Schue: Okay, okay. Enough of that.

Rachel: Yeah Finn, you can kiss your girlfriend on your own time.

Finn: (Smiles) Girlfriend?

Rachel: That's what I said isn't it. (Sits down)

Finn: (Sits next to her) So since you're my girlfriend now, how about I take you out tonight?

Rachel: (Smiles) I'd love it.

Finn: Great I'll pick you up at 7.

* * *

><p><strong>-After School With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel POV:

I'm just getting home and I can't believe it! I'm going out with Finn Hudson! Me Rachel Berry! Who would have ever thought that this would happen. I just feel like that is all a dream! Wait, (Pinches herself) Ouch! Nope not a dream! I still can't believe it! After 16 years, I'm going out with Finn Hudson. I walk into the kitchen and I can't stop smiling. Then I notice my dad looking at me and immediately I try to hide it.

End POV.

LeRoy: What has you in such a good mood.

Rachel: (Still trying to hide a smile) Nothing.

LeRoy: Now you know you can't hide anything from me, epically not that smile.

Rachel: (Smiles quickly fades) What smiles? I'm not smiling! I have to go! (Quickly runs to her room)

Rachel *thinks: _How am I supposed to tell them that I'm going out with Finn? They know everything that has ever happened. How am I going to tell them that the one person that they believed I truly hated, was my new boy friend? They'll never see things the way I do, tell just see the past, they wont even give us a chance! What are they going to do when they find out about us?_

* * *

><p><strong>-That Night With Finn-<strong>

Finn *thinks: _I never would have thought in a million years that I would be going out with Rachel Berry. But here I am, as nervous as I've ever been._

Finn is about to leave to go get Rachel when he is stopped by Carol.

Carol: Finn, where are you going?

Finn: I have a date.

Carol: It's not with that awful Quinn girl is it?

Finn: No mom. There are no words to describe how done I am with her.

Carol: Well who is it then?

Finn: Rachel. (About to leave)

Carol: Wait! Did you just say Rachel? As in Rachel berry? As in Kurt's best friend Rachel Berry?

Finn: Yeah, is there a problem with that?

Carol: It's just that she's a nice girl, and I don't want to see her get hurt.

Finn: Why does everyone think that I'm going to hurt her?

Carol: I didn't say that you would, I'm just telling you, that what ever you do, think about it first, cause I don't want anything that happens with you two, to affect her friendship with Kurt.

Finn: Mom, what ever happens between the two of us, is just that. Between the two of us. It has nothing to do with Kurt.

Carol: That may be right now, but if anything happens…

Finn: By anything, do you mean if we break up?

Carol: Yes Finn, if you break up. It might be awkward for her and Kurt to be friends.

Finn: Mom! You don't need to worry about anything. Now if you don't mind, Rachel's waiting for me. (Leaves)

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel *thinks: _Where is he? What if he's not coming? What if this really was a trick and Kurt was right and he just wanted to hurt me what, what am I supposed to do._

Rachel is on the verge of crying when she hears a knock on the door and imediataly any sign of tears dissapper as she opens the door to see Finn standing on the other side.

Finn: Hi.

Rachel: Hey. Where were you.

Finn: Sorry I'm late but my mom wanted to talk to me.

Rachel: (Looks down) I was starting to think that you worth coming.

Finn: (Lifts her chin) And miss out on a girl like you.

Rachel smiles as Finn pecks her on the lips.

Finn: Ready to go?

Rachel: You know it.

Finn takes Rachel to his truck and opens the door for her as she get in, before getting in him self.

Rachel: So where are we going?

Finn: (Smiles) It's a surprise.

Rachel: Can't you tell me?

Finn: Nope.

Rachel: (Kisses him) How about now?

Finn: Still no.

Rachel: You know I hate surprises.

Finn: No you don't. you just hate waiting.

Rachel: Same thing.

Finn: Well you don't have to wait, cause we're here.

Rachel: (Smiles) Really?

Finn: Yes, really.

Finn gets out of the truck and goes and opens the door for Rachel and helps her get out. They are at the same meadow where they had met up last time.

Rachel: So what's my surprise.

Finn: This.

Finn gestures to a floating dock in the middle of the pond. There is a small table on it, with a few covered dishes, and the whole platform is surrounded by candles.

Rachel: (Shocked) Wow.

Finn: Still hate surprises?

Rachel: Are you crazy? (Smiles) When have I ever hated surprises.

Finn: (Smiles) I new you were lying.

Rachel: So how are we getting out there.

Finn: Right this way.

Finn takes Rachel's hand and leads her over to a small boat and rows them to the platform.

Rachel: This is unreal.

Finn: No. (Comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist) It's all real. And it's just perfect.

Rachel: (Looks up at him) Cause I'm with you.

Finn: Yes, (Stares into her eyes) because I have you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate to tell you this but it will be a few days before I post the next one. I have a bio test on Friday that I haven't started studying for and I really need to get at that so I'm putting this on hold for now. But I should be back this weekend.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Love Hate Relationship Chapter 12**

Rachel's POV:

I can't believe my life right now. Last night had to be one of the best of my life, and it was with Finn. I never believe this would happen but it really is. I just wish that I could spend this whole weekend with Finn, but unfortunately Kurt apparently has some kind of a plan that I can't cancel.

I get ready and go met whatever form of torture Kurt has waiting for me. I walk up to the house and before I even have a chance to knock the door opens.

End POV.

Finn: (Smiles) Hey beautiful.

Rachel: (Smiles and blushes) Hi. (kisses him)

Finn: I could get used to this.

Rachel: (Walks in) Your gonna have to. So where's Kurt?

Finn: Oh, so you just came for Kurt did you?

Rachel: No. I also came to do this.

Rachel kisses him again, as he pushes her against the wall, kissing back aggressively.

Kurt: (Walks out and clears his throat) Excuse me Finn. If you don't mind could you please get off my diva!

Finn: Oh, shut up Kurt. (Goes to kiss Rachel again)

Rachel: (Stops him) Hey, don't talk to him like that. And I did have plans with him first.

Finn: But it would be much more interesting if you spent the day with me.

Kurt: Come on Rach, do you really want to waste the day making out with Finn? Would you much rather spend it with your best friend.

Rachel: Well, I don't know. (Looks at Finn)

Kurt: (Grabs Rachel arm) Come on Rach, we're leaving. (Starts pulling her toward the door)

Rachel: Fine. Bye Finn. (Blows him a kiss) So where are you taking me?

Kurt: I'm taking you to Cedes. It's intervention time.

Rachel: Wait! Intervention? For what?

* * *

><p><strong>-At Mercedes' House-<strong>

Rachel: We're here. Now what intervention?

Mercedes: Hey, hey. No need to yell.

Rachel: It's just, I was perfectly happy with Finn and then Kurt drags me here for some kind of intervention, and he wont even tell me what it's about!

Mercedes: Well come with me and you'll find out.

Mercedes leads them both into the living room where Tina is waiting.

Rachel: So now can you please tell me what this is about?

Kurt: If you just shut up for a minute.

Rachel crosses her arms and waits for someone to tell her what is going on.

Mercedes: Well… as Kurt already told you this is kind of an intervention…

Tina: We're not really sure how you are gonna take this, but…

Kurt: We think you and Finn are a bad idea!

Rachel: (Angry) WHAT!

Kurt: You've lost your mind Rachel! And one day your gonna wake up and see it too!

Rachel: Who do you think you are Kurt! You don't know anything about me and Finn! I know you think you're physic and all, but you don't know everything Kurt!

Kurt: I don't mean it like that Rach. I just don't want you hurt and I know what he's like!

Rachel: Well have you ever thought that I know what he's like too? And I don't care! I know what I'm doing! And Cedes! I thought you we're with me on this. You were the one that encouraged me to do this. What changed?

Mercedes: Nothing changed. I still love you diva, and I want you to be happy, I think that maybe…

Rachel: What, that Finn is no good for me? (Turns so she is not facing them) Kurt made that clear already.

Tina: Rach, just listen…

Kurt: It's no use, she's not gonna listen now. She's made up her mind about this, and we all know that once she does that, we have no chance of changing it.

Rachel: Well now that that's settled, I'm leaving. (About to leave)

Kurt: Wait, let me at least give you a ride.

Rachel: Why, so you can ambush me again, and tell me all about how me and Finn shouldn't be together. I'm gone. (Leaves)

Rachel walks down the street and takes out her phone and starts to text Finn.

**Hey Finn. Can u please come & get me? - Rach**

**Anything 4 u babe. Where r u? - Finn**

**Just around the corner from Mercedes' house. - Rach**

**I'll be then in a few. - Finn**

**I'll b waiting - Rach**

Rachel sits down on the curb and waits for Finn. The minutes slowly tick by until Finn arrives. Finn gets out of his truck and sees that Rachel has tears running down her face.

Finn: Rach, what's wrong? (Sits next to her)

Rachel: Kurt…

Finn: (Pulls her into a hug) What did he do?

Rachel: (Snuggles into his chest) I don't want to talk about it.

Finn: (Holds her tighter) You want to go home then?

Rachel: No.

Finn: Then where do you want to go.

Rachel: I want you to take me away, take me far away.

Finn: Well we better get going then.

Finn helps Rachel up and into the truck before getting in himself and they both drive off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If anyone has an idea about what I could do next (As in the next chapter) let me know, cause I'm not really sure what I'm doing right now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Love Hate Relationship Chapter 13**

Rachel and Finn have been driving for about an hour now and were still going.

Finn: Do you know where we're going yet?

Rachel: No. just keep going. We're not far enough away.

Finn: (Pulls over to the side of the road) Why do you need to get away? What happened? (Takes her hand) You can tell me.

Rachel: I don't want to talk about it.

Finn: Are you sure? You might feel better if you do.

Rachel: I'll tell you when I'm ready. Just keep driving.

Finn: Fine, but just remember, I'm listening.

Finn continues to drive and the truck falls silent again. And as the silence stretch's on it is finally broken by a soft whimper.

Rachel: F-fin-Finn.

Finn: What is it Rach?

Rachel: The-they don't wa-want us too be to-toget-together.

Finn pulls over once again to take Rachel into his arms.

Finn: Rach, it doesn't matter what they want. Because all I want is you and nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever change that.

Rachel: You really mean that?

Finn: Of course I do Rach. (Stares into her eyes) I love you.

Rachel: (Staring back at him as a smile comes across her face) I-I love you too.

Finn then kisses her with as much fource as he could, in the cramped cab.

Finn: Feeling any better now?

Rachel: (Smiles) A little bit.

Finn: Does that mean you want to go back home now?

Rachel: No. I want to keep going.

Finn: Are you sure Rach. I mean we're about to cross the state line.

Rachel: It's not like we're never going back. We'll be back before the days over, just keep driving and lets see where the world takes us.

Finn: (Kisses her) Anything you say.

Finn drive off again and this time not a word is said, only the soft sound of the radio in the background. But the silence is peaceful. As Finn drives Rachel snuggled into his side, and he has his arm around her. They stay like this for an hour until their silence is broken once again.

Rachel: Finn, stop.

Finn: Why? You hungry?

Rachel: No, I think we're here.

Finn: And how do you know that?

Rachel: I don't know it just feels right.

Finn: Then how about we get out of this truck and just walk around?

Rachel: Yes please.

Finn pulls the truck over to the side of the road and they both get out and start to walk down the street hand in hand.

Finn: Where to now?

Rachel: Somewhere where we can together, where no one will come between us.

Finn: (Laughs) We didn't have to come all this way just for that.

Rachel: Oh really. Now where back home could we have went.

Finn: Yes, we could have went to our meadow.

Rachel: That wouldn't of been the same.

Finn: And why not?

Rachel: Cause where would be the adventure in that?

Finn: The adventure…

Finn starts but is cut off as Rachel's phone rings. Rachel picks up the phone and looks at the caller ID.

Finn: Who is it?

Rachel: My dad.

Finn: You gonna answer?

Rachel: No. (Hits end) I'm letting anything ruin this.

Rachel puts her phone back in her pocket and Finn pulls her closers to his side, just in time for his phone to go off as well.

Rachel: Who now?

Finn: My mom. (Hits Ignore) As you said nothing is ruining this day.

As Finn puts his phone away they both keep walking as both of there phones start to go off like crazy. They both stop dead in their tracks, take out their phones and just stare as they get text after text from their parents, Kurt, and the rest of there friends, all saying pretty much the same thing. Where are you? Come Back. We didn't mean it.

Finn and Rachel tear there eyes away from their phones and look at each other.

Finn: You still want to stay here?

Rachel: Only if you want to.

Finn: (Turns off his phone) I Guess we're staying then.

Rachel: (Turns off her phone and smiles) Sounds good to me.

They walk around for a few hours and now it's starting to get dark.

Finn: It's getting late, maybe we should go back now.

Rachel: Maybe, but lets get something to eat first. They was a Chinese place a few blocks back, we could go there.

Finn: Perfect.

Finn and Rachel turn around and start to look for the restaurant.

Finn: Today really was fun.

Rachel: Totally worth everything were going to face when we get back.

Finn: Lets hope anyway.

Rachel: Yeah lets ho… AHHHHH!

Finn: Rachel!

Finn turns around to seee a man dressed in all black, holding a knife to Rachel throat.

Finn: Ok man, easy. Take what ever you want just don't hurt her.

?: Give me you're wallet, and anything thing else you have and I wont.

Finn nods as he reaches into his pockets giving him his phone and wallet. The guys takes this along with Rachel's phone and pushing Rachel back to Finn, runs off.

Rachel falls into Finn's arms and tears just rush from her eyes, as he holds her tight as he can, stroking her hair.

Rachel: I was so scared.

Finn: Me too Rach, me too. But it's over now, you're ok. We're ok.

Rachel: Can we just go. I want to get out of here.

Finn: Yes, lets go. (Picks Rachel up bridal style)

Rachel: Ah! What are you doing?

Finn: Carrying you.

Rachel: I can see that, but why?

Finn: Cause you are never going to be taken from me. I'm going to hold onto you forever.

Rachel: (Holds onto him tighter) I love you. (Kisses him)

Finn: I love you too.

When they get back to the truck Finn puts Rachel down and looks for his keys.

Rachel: Hey, I thought you were going to hold onto me forever.

Finn: I am. I just have to find my keys, or I can't take you home.

Rachel: Don't tell me you lost your keys.

Finn: (Bends down and takes his keys out of his shoe) No I didn't.

Rachel: Good, no take me home.

Finn opens the door for Rachel but before she can get in he left her into the cab. Rachel just laughs as Finn goes to the other side and gets in. Finn starts the truck and drives off.

They are about ninety minutes outside Lima when a red light comes on, on the dashboard.

Finn: Rach, I don't think we're gonna make it home.

Rachel: (Scared) Why not?

Finn: We're almost out of gas.

Finn pulls on to an old dirt road and stops the truck.

Rachel: What are we gonna do now.

Finn: Well I think we're sleeping in the truck tonight.

Rachel: But how are we getting home?

Finn: I guess we'll just find out in the morning. (Get out of the truck)

Rachel: (Follows him) Where are you going?

Finn: There's no room for both of us in there, so I'm gonna sleep in the back.

Rachel: You don't have to do that. There's plenty of room for the both of us in here.

Finn: Rach, if I sleep in there I'll never be able to move my legs again.

Rachel: But you'll get cold out there.

Finn: No I wont. It's warm, and if I do, these a couple blankets up the set in the truck.

Rachel: Then I'm staying with you.

Finn: No Rach, it'll be more comfortable in the truck.

Rachel: I don't care, I want to stay with you.

Finn: Fine, but you better get a blanket.

Rachel: I thought you said it wasn't cold.

Finn: Just get the blankets.

Rachel get the blankets and throws them in the back of the truck and then Finn helps her into the back. He spreads out one of the blankets and they both lie down, and Finn pulls Rachel close to him.

Finn: I love you.

Rachel: I love you too. (Kisses him) Goodnight.

Finn: Good night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm have a bit of writers block so I'm not to sure how this chapter turned out. But I tried so don't hate me if it's bad.**


End file.
